Ashen Wastes
The Ashen Wastes are the regions encompassing the immediate blast zone surrounding the Maw of Ire, a wide-spanning desert of blasted cities, monstrous lairs, and anomalous places irradiated with the Immaterial. Savage raiders plague the wasteland, pillaging and extorting the weaker tribes of the land, while mutant monstrosities prowl by night. Ironically enough, the Wastes are the safest regions for civilization to take hold, and it is here where the young and growing frontier town of Durinov was founded. All manner of creatures coexist and survive here, such as giant beasts and insects, malfunctioning machines and robots, and drug-addled bandits. Not all is harsh in the Wastes, for civilization has taken root once more in small pockets, such as the southern minotaur tribes, the distant elves of the Maw, and the dwarves of Keep Kairwin on the Vontorra River. Landmarks * ''The Maw of Ire. ''The Maw is visible from a great distance out in the Wastes, providing a point of reference for travel over flat land should you pass nearby the Yorlock Foothills. * ''Borg, the Great. ''“Borg” is a massive, dead robot or cyborg of some kind, half-buried in the sands of the Waste to the western reaches of the region. The monument attracts bandits and monsters alike, many of them having built homes in and around Borg. * ''Aracropolis. ''Aracropolis is a blasted and ruined city in the eastern reaches of the Wastes, with much infrastructure still standing. When nearby, the city provides a point of reference for travel, but approaching too closely will lead you only to the prowling dangers of the accursed ruin. * ''Vontorra River. ''The Vontorra is the lifeline of the Wastes, the largest river in the region which provides a natural means of travelling south. Many civilizations and small communities have congregated to this river, such as the settlers of Durinov, the minotaur separatists from the Murgorrum Empire, and the dwarves of Keep Kairwin. * ''Heath Highway. ''Heath Highway is a blasted and cracked glass-paved road from before the Maw's Eruption that provides a natural guide to the north, past the Maw, and is believed to reach deep into uncharted lands. Tribes and Settlements * ''Durinov. ''Founded fifty years ago by a small tribe of humans and dwarves, Durinov has grown to a decently large village guarded from the minor threats of the outside world by means of an energy shield generator. The town is run by an elected Mayor Bellamy and his council and serves as a mixing pot of faiths and religions, the most prominent of worship being Mr. God and the Monarch. The town's arms and defense are composed almost entirely of medieval-era tech, with a lucky few salvagers who've managed to get their hands on a rifle or pistol tasked with defending the shield-wall's perimeter by night. Folk in town typically spend their free-time at the ''Spent Shell, ''the local bar and tavern, while farmers work tirelessly by the Vontorra by day. Craftsmen and merchants have flocked to the town somewhat in the last few years on news of salvagers' luck throughout the area. Now, the small town is a haven for all manner of folk, turning away only the scum of the Wastes and taking in anyone from a thri-kreen to an anomaly, though it still doesn't cure the prejudice of those who've lived here all their lives. Rumors and Quests * An unnamed group of mercenaries have become the talk of the pub since they wiped out the local raiders, and Mayor Bellamy has declared a feast of celebration in their name. * A strange vessel crashed into the desert off the Heath Highway about two day's travel up the road. A few salvagers in town claim that they were shot at as they approached, and have since fled back to town to tell the tale. * "Whiteroot Citadel" as the locals call it, is rumored to harbor ancient technology and pre-eruption secrets, though none have been able to travel past its energy shield since it was discovered. It can be found to the north of Borg, the Great. * All know the vile name of Dusthorn, the local beast of the Wastes, who for years has preyed upon settlers and salvagers to the far south on the Vontorra. It's said that the creature's hoarded countless treasures in its lair, while some say the beast is cunning enough to speak. Others claim it is no beast at all, but rather a mutant kobold. Its lair is believed to be about four day's travel to the south, on the Vontorra. * Kobolds riding on large lizards have been sighted stalking the lands to the east about three day's travel away from Durinov.